Japan's Warrior Legend
Japan's Legendary Warrior(日本の戦士の伝説 Nihon no senshi no densetsu) is a series of fighting games with Action RPG elements, featuring adventures of popular japanese superheroes. It was developed by CyberConnect2 and Bandai Namco. The series is based on russian FRPG's "Kamen Rider RPG: HalFusion" and "Tokusatsu RPG: Escalation". Japan's Legendary Warrior First game of the series, featuring 37 playable characters (mostly Kamen Riders) and focusing on first half of Kamen Rider RPG: HalFusion" - LZTech Arc and Master's Arrival Arc Game Modes * Story Mode * Arcade Mode * VS CPU. Mode * Options Story Mode Game takes places in 2012 in the alternative storyline and featuring world, which was suffered from the destruction of reality. Game have storylines for 8 main characters and 2 extra storylines. First story - "At the begimning of Quest" focuses on adventure of Ichiro Izumi(Reo))/Kamen Rider Crisis in his search for Kamen Ride Cards and his encounter with other Kamen Riders such as Zeronos, Faiz end Eternal. Cleaкing: Unlocks Kamen Rider Zeronos, Crisis Kaixa/Kaixa Break Form, Kamen Rider Etrnal (RedReo), T2 Eternal Dopant (RedReo) for VS CPU. Mode Second story - "Friend from past" focuses on adventure of Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz and shows his encounter with organization "Raito" and Shotaro Hidati. Story then takes place in DaShoker castle and finally end near LZTech building. Cleaкing: Unlocks Kamen Rider Agito, Wolf Orphnoch, T2 Luna Dopant (Takumi Inui) for VS CPU. Mode Third Story - "Cruel Betrayal" focuses on adventure of Toshiro Hiraya/Kamen Rider Stormbinger and LZTech Inc. cast as they have to fight under JSDF military attacks. Story then follows Crisis and Zeronos escape form LZTech building and eventually their return. Arc ends with climatical fight between Shoker kaijins and LZTech Kamen Riders joined by Kamen Riders Faiz, Crisis and Zeronos, ending first story arc with their victory Cleaкing: Unlocks Kamen Rider Stormbinger, Kamen Rider Magnugigas, Kamen Rider Shriek, Kamen Rider Wingmasterform, Kamen Rider Faiz Accel Form, Kamen Rider Agito Trinity Form for VS CPU. Mode Extra Story 1 - "Between" tells two short stories. First one is about Dragon Queen Tia'Mat arrival and her meeting with DaiShoker Emperor Nobuhiko Tsukikage. Second one is about adventures of Shiba Hiroshi/Kamene Rider Drive and his encounter with Shijimaro Kone a son of famous politician, who is also criminal. To unlock this mission, player should beat three first Stories on Very Hard level. Cleaкing: Unlocks Kamen Rider Drive, Tia'Mat for VS CPU. Mode Battle System Gameplay is simmillar to Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm and Gundam Vs Series. Player takes on of charcters and fights, trying to reduce opponent's health to zero. Every charcter has some "special attacks", that will require some among of energy, called Legend Power. Legend Power bar is located right under players' health bar. To collect Rider Power energy, player should sucessfully attack opoponent as each attack boost bar a bit. Legend Power is drained by various special attacks and form changing, as well as combo chaining. You can run all around Tokio, which is main "map" of game. But player is had to fight, game will load a smaller arena, where fight will held. if you escape arena, it will counted as your lose. In that case, you had to run away from your opopnents, since he will run after the player im most of cases. In VS CPU mode there is no big map at all and only small arens are allowed, You can't escape from these. Playable Characters Category:Tokusatsu Games Category:Fighting Games Category:RPG Category:Video games developed in Japan